villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Konmel
Konmel is a villainous Klingon who appeared on the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Heart of Glory". He was portrayed by Charles H. Hyman. History A Lieutenant in the Klingon Defense Force, Konmel became disillusioned with the state of the Empire after the alliance with the United Federation of Planets. Working with Captain Korris and Kunivas, fellow officers who felt much as he did they stole a Talarian freighter called Batris and set out to live as true Klingon warriors. When the IKS T'Acog intercepted the Batris to bring Konmel, Korris, and Kunivas back home, the three were able to destroy the ship when the larger ship lowered shields to engage transporters. However the Batris had been severely damaged and Kunivas seriously injured. The three Klingons were rescued by the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). Once onboard Korris and Kommel told Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Worf that they were hitching a ride on the Batris to a Klingon outpost for when the freighter was attacked by the Ferengi. Worf told them analysis had proved the weapons were Klingon. Korris and Kommel insisted the attackers were Ferengi but had Klingon weapons. Picard still had his suspicions but without any proof of malfeasance Picard had Worf take them to guest quarters. After Konmel and Korris shared a meal with Worf Picard called them back to sickbay when Kunivas died of his injuries. Kommel, Korris, and Worf performed the Klingon death ritual - howled at the dead to warn them that Kunivas would soon be joining them. Konmel and Korris spent the next several hours trying to get Worf to join them, trying to bend him with tales of honor and glory. Worf got them to admit the truth to him, that the pair had destroyed a Klingon vessel instead of a Ferengi ship. Soon a Klingon ship under the command of Captain K'Nera approached the Enterprise. K'Nera informed Picard that Konmel, Korris, and the recently deceased Kunivas were renegades and that he had come to arrest Knomel and his accomplices. Picard had security take Kommel and Korris into custody. Korris briefly took a young girl hostage but remembered that real Klingon warriors didn't take hostages. The pair were marched off to the brig. While Konmel and Korris were in the brig, Worf tried to persuade K'Nera to not take them home to certain execution, but to maroon them on a planet where they could meet death in an honorable fashion. K'Nera admitted that he admired their idealism but had his orders to bring them home. The Enterprise crew prepared to beam the renegades back on to a Klingon vessel. What they didn't know was that Konmel and Korris had assembled a disruptor from parts that were stashed in their uniforms. Disrupting the force field Korris shot the first guard who entered. Konmel rushed outside and engaged the second guard, who shot and killed Konmel. That guard was unfortunately killed a few seconds later by Korris. Korris was finally stopped by Worf. When Picard asked if there were any special arrangements for the bodies of Konmel and Korris, K'Nera told them that the bodies were only empty shells now and to dispose of them as they wished. A year later Riker remembered Konmel when Dr. Pulaski was generating negative emotions to treat a neural parasite infection. Navigation Category:Male Category:One-Shot Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Fallen Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased